secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.17.2
Final Release Notes for Second Life 1.17.2 - 1.17.2(0) June 27, 2007 Changes * VWR-650: Make "Give money" permissions look different than the other permissions * VWR-427: Added new menu item: Tools > Edit Linked Parts * VWR-79: PNG image support submission * Sculpties now include a one-time explanation the first time a sculptie is created. * Client and Server menus now have a one-time dialog box to explain what they are. * "Skip 'Show next time' Dialogs..." button added to Preferences > Popups tab to skip all one time dialog boxes. * Added Japanese and German language installers (Windows only) * The version of Mozilla used in the client is updated to 1.8.0.12 * F1 help now opens an external browser to the Second Life support web site. * F1 Help will now open an external browser to language specific support websites for Japanese, Korean and Portuguese based on client's language. * Delay added to folder opening while dragging items in an inventory window with a vertical scroll bar. * Default messages for postcards are replaced when adding text. * In the Inventory window the Filter menu is consolidated into the File menu. * The sculptie texture picker UI has changed to differentiate it from the surface texture picker. LSL changes * Added support for alternate sculptie edge stitching. * VWR-68: LSL constant expression folding and proper constant parsing Bug fixes * Fixed MISC-217: Accounts with negative L$ balance can't buy L$0 freebie * Fixed SVC-306: Objects are visible at <0,0,0> (sometimes before moving to their correct position) * Fixed SVC-225: Searching for Classifieds with blank field results no results * Fixed VWR-1339: Asset upload fails for certain saves, eg scripts and appearance * Fixed VWR-1296: Minor memory leak in lltexturecache.cpp * Fixed VWR-1223: Camera Controls keyboard shortcuts broke * Fixed VWR-1221: Possible crash in llfloaterland.cpp / line 1556 * Fixed VWR-1217: Built-in avatar animations stop suddenly, rather than fading out. (jerky head movement) * Fixed VWR-1203: Avatars eyes are constantly crossing in 1.17 * Fixed VWR-1170: LLMuteList::loadFromFile() improperly parses the mute list returned from the service * Fixed VWR-1140: About Land floater is not resizable, ban and access lists too small * Fixed VWR-1049: Trivial sizeof() miscalculatuion results in incomplete copying of CPU Brand ID string in CProcessor::AnalyzeAMDProcessor() * Fixed VWR-1044: Unchecking "Go Away/AFK When Idle" doesn't work when manually setting Away status * Fixed VWR-944: Boost inclusion is inconsistent * Fixed VWR-941: Reading length data for a four-byte Variable template message misstores the length * Fixed VWR-938: ELFIO is technically optional, make this easy to capitalise on * Fixed VWR-876: sculpt texture map does not load or low priority when the texture itself is not visible in viewer frame or not cached * Fixed VWR-873: Dead members "eVertexDataMask;" in various objects * Fixed VWR-856: llvfs.cpp: possible loss of memory blocks in LLVFS:audit() * Fixed VWR-822: "Create new..." clothing buttons don't auto-wear items * Fixed VWR-746: Incorrect menu item referred to when member of maximum number of groups and a group invite is received * Fixed VWR-660: When turning off Flexible Object rendering, flexible objects become permanently invisible * Fixed VWR-652: A harmless compiler warning in indra.l.cpp * Fixed VWR-606: Some source files (llprocessor.cpp and llsdserialize_tut.cpp) contain non-ASCII characters * Fixed VWR-597: Abuse report tool should autofill abuser name when reporting an object * Fixed VWR-560: Crash in llscrolllistctl.cpp when sorting scroll list * Fixed VWR-459: Unicode supplementary characters typed in from keybaord are not handled properly on Windows (and potentially on Linux) * Fixed VWR-446: Automatically start renaming new user-created assets and automatically select new user-created folders * Fixed VWR-383: Chat logs do not have timestamps * Fixed VWR-364: Viewer memory leak * Fixed VWR-287: Inconsistent behaviour between agent_slide_left / agent_slide_right, and the rest of the movement functions. * Fixed VWR-251: Keystrokes are eaten by IME when no text input is possible, on Windows using Japanese * Fixed VWR-248: Inexplicable folding of Avatars such that they are walking around with their heads up their arses * Fixed VWR-247: Viewer generates undesired dialog when IM comes in while minimized * Fixed VWR-227: If a Find/Search returns no results, the results list is still focused and an attempt is made to select the first result anyway. * Fixed VWR-218: SConstruct script makes many assumptions that are invalid outside LL * Fixed VWR-213: Calling DestroyWindow with NULL window handle (win32 version) * Fixed VWR-207: Textures become increasingly blurry over time on systems with > ~2GB RAM * Fixed VWR-143: Compiler errors in llwebbrowserctrl.h * Fixed VWR-132: seg fault in lldrawpool.cpp * Fixed VWR-119: Zero missing in Sub-unit snap grid. for small fraction like 1/16 and 1/32 * Fixed VWR-101: Get rid of "Return All" * Fixed Inventory's "Recent Items" tab settings not persisting across logins * Fixed line breaks showing up as * in various windows. First Look Release Notes for Second Life 1.17.2 - 1.17.2(122) July 3, 2007 New * Added ability to hide and show the Participants List in the Communicate window * Added new icon on the Push-to-Talk button * Added new icons in the Participants List * The Participants List in the Communicate window now defaults to closed, and opens after voice is engaged. It can also be opened or closed by the user at any time. * Call recipients can accept incoming voice calls in one click instead of two (i.e., by clicking only the Accept button instead of the Accept button + Call). * Voice UI elements are grayed out until voice is enabled in the viewer. * Keyboard shortcuts have been implemented. Ctrl-T toggles the Communicate window, Ctrl-W closes the selected tab the Communicate window, Ctrl-H goes to Near Me (Chat History), and Ctrl-F goes to My Friends. * The Say, Shout, and Send IM buttons are grayed out when there is no input text. * Text from objects can now be muted in the Participants List in the Communicate window. Fixed * Fixed bug in which the IM Received button remained visible even after the Communicate window containing the message had been opened * The spatial voice chat indicator (i.e., the dot volume waves above avatars' heads) no longer appears in non-spatial voice chat (i.e., in one-to-one and group chats across the grid). - 1.17.2(120) June 26, 2007 Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug where the voice chat indicator was not disappearing after someone teleported away * Help > About was missing text * The 'About Land' media tab had duplicate / overlapping data - 1.17.2(119) June 28, 2007 Changes * Wind volume and footsteps are combined into an "Ambient" volume preference. * Play/Pause/Stop buttons removed from volume panel. * The "Master Mute" and "Master Volume" controls now affect everything, including voice and media settings (which they did not before). Bug fixes * Fixed VWR-1310: FL: Voice: Sounds slider doesn't work * Fixed VWR-1224: FL Voice viewer crash on changing audio prefs * Fixed VWR-632: Push-To-Talk should default to not locked. * Fixed voice remains enabled while Second Life is minimized if "Mute when minimized" is enabled. * Fixed notification icon reporting "Voice not available" when it is. * Fixed "Mute Audio" option also disabled voice and media streams. * Fixed using spacebar as the push-to-talk trigger would not close the Set Key dialog box. * Fixed volume sliders not disabling correctly when mute is disabled Category:Release Notes